


Holiday Test

by poetdameron



Series: T70S Tumblr Ask Prompts [1]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pregnancy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Laurie gets some surprises on Christmas Eve and has a conversation with herself.





	Holiday Test

**Author's Note:**

> Quick tumblr prompt I wrote for this december. I was supposed to post another few happy things but all my betas disappeared without trace. Anyway... happy holidays!
> 
> Also, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://jacquelineshyde.tumblr.com/post/168225942027/drabble-prompt-laurie-finds-out-shes-pregnant) at my tumblr!

**Holiday Test**

This was not how she imagined Christmas to be. Or Christmas Eve, really. It was still the 24th and she was – she was stuck here, now.

No way Laurie was coming out this bathroom, not when her legs felt like jelly and her entire body felt cold, yet her mind was some sort of absent. Probably. Who knows at this point, she was just blank. She blinked a couple of times and threw the used stick into the garbage can.

Another one, just to be sure and not give her daddy a heart-attack for nothing.

Laurie sighed, closing her eyes and bending over her naked knees as her hands held the not-yet-used box with her second pregnancy test. All she could think about was how disappointed her dad would be and how her mother, ever so sweet, would dismiss it as this being so like her.

She wondered for a second too long what her husband would think. He was even younger than her and their marriage was just… such a stupid thing. She still wondered how her daddy had forgiven her for drunkenly marrying someone he could barely stand.

Maybe one day he would realize she has a heart of her own and wishes for herself and decisions still to make.

Laurie opened her eyes, quickly taking out the test and getting ready to use it. The short seconds the first step took felt like hours to her, but the wait for it to color its answer took years.

Her mind soon reminded her that she had married a good man, even if drunk, even unsure how she felt for him on that day. Today she knew – Laurie knew Fez was sweet and caring and dirty like her. He was going to be a good father, even if she turned out to be the worst mother in the world.

Plus. Pink. Pregnant.

“Merry Christmas, hubby…” she murmured, not truly thinking of him the way she had kept saying to herself, her parents, even her stupid little brother. This was so like her. “Merry Christmas, Laurie.” 

She was twenty two, drunkenly married, expecting an unplanned baby, and yet, a smile crept over her lips. 

Things could really get bad, Laurie knew that, but when hadn’t they? Her life was just now getting into shape; there was nothing her family could take away from her now, it felt like that ever since she left the house. 

She stood, cleaning up and dressing up, and put the positive test back in its box and into her purse. After washing her hands, Laurie looked at herself in the mirror, looking so much like her mother and yet so far away from her. 

Fez would be happy, he would understand, and that was all she cared about. She only hoped her dad would find it in himself to forgive her soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, everyone!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://jacquelineshyde.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
